Happy Christmas
by Bellynha 1004
Summary: Meu presente de Natal pra minha "Família". Feliz Natal, meus lindos. Apenas gostaria de agradecer à vocês, Kelly, Eliane, Maicon e Cissa por estarem comigo nesse ano, nos altos e baixos, e por terem me permitido momentos de risos, alegrias, tristezas e tudo o que passamos. Espero de coração que vocês gostem! (Postei os "contos" por ordem de escrita, amo todos igualmente. sz)
1. Gwendolyn e Bran Pritchard

**Gwen e Bran**

* * *

><p><em>24 de dezembro.<em>

Era uma vez mais uma noite de Natal em família, na residência dos Pritchard. Bran havia se formado no fim do ano letivo anterior, o que fez com que passasse alguns meses longe de Gwendolyn e Eirwen. Ariana simplesmente havia sumido e, naqueles poucos meses que se passaram, não conseguiram encontrar nenhum sinal da gêmea do rapaz. Era feriado de Natal e as duas irmãs mais novas retornaram para casa. Gwen em seu último ano em Hogwarts e Eirwen fazendo o quinto. Bran auxiliava os pais com a arrumação da casa (o que era feito com magia, uma vez que era o único formado) enquanto as meninas auxiliavam com as coisas mais fáceis.

Enquanto terminavam de colocar a mesa, Bran tornou a falar secretamente com o pai, Arwel, em um canto, confirmando o que fora combinado anteriormente. Depois, aproximou-se de Rhiannon e pediu para que a mãe concordasse mais uma vez, apenas por garantia. Deixando a família para trás, Bran foi ao seu quarto e pegou os presentes que entregaria para os pais e as irmãs.

O jantar correu bem, em meio à risadas e conversas jogadas fora; mas sempre que alguém olhava para a cadeira em que Ariana costumava se sentar, o ritmo diminuía um pouco. Após o jantar, finalmente foi a hora da troca dos presentes. Eirwen foi a primeira, Gwen em seguida, depois Rhiannon e por fim Arwel; Bran optou por ser o último. Entregou os presentes a cada um, deixando o de Gwen por último. Encaminhou-se até a irmã mais nova, com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios.

Entregou uma pequena caixinha e quando a ravina abriu, deparou-se com um pequeno globo terrestre, com uma minúscula bandeira do Japão cravada com uma também minúscula tachinha vermelha sobre o local onde se localizava o país. Gwen lançou um olhar confuso para o irmão mais velho, o que só fez com que o sorriso em seus lábios aumentasse.

- De nada, Gwen! – brincou, esperando que ela se pronunciasse.

- Ok, eu não entendi! Será que dá pra alguém me explicar o que é isso? – indagou, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura, naquela famosa pose "Gwendolyn de ser".

- Bom, Gwen... Logo, logo você se forma em Hogwarts e nada melhor do que fazer uma viagem depois, mesmo que seja breve. Então, eu convenci o papai e a mamãe a te dar uma viagem como presente de formatura... – deu de ombros. – E como sei que você tem uma fascinação pelo Japão, nada melhor que sua viagem seja pra lá. O meu presente foi ter convencido os dois, porque eles não queriam que você fosse pra longe logo depois de se formar. E, é claro, esse lindo globinho terrestre. – deixou que um leve riso lhe escapasse por entre os lábios, já prevendo a atitude da mais nova.

A loira arregalou os orbes amendoados e deu pulinhos de alegria em frente ao mais velho. Lançou os braços ao redor do irmão, em forma de agradecimento, depois repetiu o gesto com os pais.

- Obrigada! Eu amo vocês! – Gwendolyn agradeceu, não conseguindo conter a alegria dentro de si e surpreendendo o irmão por demonstrar gratidão para com eles de maneira tão explícita.

- Eu sei que você nos ama! É impossível não me amar, por favor! Sou completamente amável. – concluiu, sorrindo de maneira convencida, enquanto recebia o girar dos orbes das irmãs mais novas. – Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal! – todos repetiram, em uníssono.

O ano estava terminando e em breve um novo começaria; só o que lhes restava era seguir a vida com a família que tinham, pois dizem por aí que se deve aproveitar a companhia das pessoas importantes enquanto elas estão por perto! _Secretamente, Bran desejava que sua família estivesse completa. Aquele foi seu desejo de Natal!_


	2. Ariana e Bran Pritchard

**Ari e Bran**

* * *

><p><em>24 de dezembro.<em>

Era uma vez outra noite de Natal. Quem via de fora, parecia que a felicidade era completa. No entanto, há 13 natais que não era a mesma coisa. Mesmo com as aparecidas esporádicas de Ariana, Bran sempre sentiria falta da irmã gêmea. Desde que ela desaparecera, os natais nunca foram os mesmos, os aniversários também não. Tudo lhe parecia uma lembrança da ausência da loira, o que acabava por entristecê-lo cada vez mais. No entanto, o mais velho não deixava aquele sentimento transparecer.

A única coisa que lhe confortava era o fato de o seu dia de nascimento ter sido próximo ao Natal, de forma que o sofrimento tornava um pouco mais demorado, mas apenas um. Sentado no sofá da casa dos pais, assistia os filhos correrem para todos os lados, brincando com os primos. Naquele momento, Bran questionou se Ariana tivera filhos ou não. Suas visitas sempre eram rápidas demais para que ele pudesse se atualizar sobre a vida da loira.

O auror foi se desligando do que acontecia ao seu redor, enquanto sua mente o levava à uma realidade paralela, onde a Ariana nunca os tivesse deixado. Imaginou um número maior de crianças loirinhas correndo junto com as outras crianças, ela sentada ao seu lado, observando-os correr para todos os lados. Ari poderia não se dar bem com pessoas em geral, mas possuía um carinho especial por crianças. Isso ele vira em uma das vezes em que ela retornou, querendo conhecer os filhos do irmão gêmeo.

Ouviu uma voz ao fundo, chamando sua atenção para a realidade e quando finalmente voltou para o presente, viu sua esposa ao seu lado, com a expressão levemente preocupada. O homem esboçou um leve sorriso, que não chegou-lhe aos olhos.

- Está tudo bem? – indagou Mary, enquanto acariciava a face do marido, numa demonstração de carinho.

- Só estava pensando. – respondeu, contornando a pergunta da esposa, deixando de responder o que ela havia lhe perguntado.

- Pensando em quê, vida? – instigou a morena, tentando encontrar uma forma de fazê-lo falar o que o afligia naquela noite.

- Ariana... – começou, diminuindo o tom de voz. – Estava imaginando como seria se ela estivesse aqui, se tem filhos... – suspirou profundamente. – Nos últimos natais, eu sempre desejei que ela voltasse... Acho que pedidos de Natal não acontecem.

Mary abraçou-o e, ali nos braços da esposa, sentiu o conforto que necessitava.

- Acontecem sim. Eu peço você de presente todos os natais. E você continua sendo meu. – respondeu-lhe a esposa, buscando amenizar um pouco aquela tristeza do marido.

- Isso é verdade, não posso discordar. – afastou-se e esboçou um leve sorriso para Mary, que foi retribuído por ela. – A propósito, já disse que está linda hoje? Pois você está deslumbrante, meu amor! – elogiou-a, roubando-lhe um selinho em seguida.

Estava com a atenção voltada para a esposa quando um grupo de pessoas apareceu em sua visão periférica. Bran desviou o olhar para a entrada da sala e quase deixou o copo de whisky cair de sua mão. Levantou-se num pulo, com os orbes verdes arregalados em surpresa. Em sua frente, estavam Ariana e Franz, com duas garotinhas em seus quatro anos e um menininho que deveria ter aproximadamente um ano de idade, no colo do pai.

- Feliz Natal, família! – Ariana anunciou-se, demonstrando pouquíssimos sentimentos naquela frase.

Bran foi o primeiro a ir até os recém chegados e depois de abraçar a irmã, cumprimentar o cunhado e conhecer os sobrinhos, finalmente entendeu o sentido do Natal. Em seguida, grande parte dos presentes falou com os demais. Em seguida, Bran arrastou Ariana para um canto, para que pudessem ter um pouco de privacidade.

- Isso sim é que é presente de Natal. _Espero que nunca mais nos deixe._ Feliz Natal, irmãzinha!


	3. Benjamin Moskowitz e Bran Pritchard

**Ben e Bran**

* * *

><p><em>24 de dezembro.<em>

Era uma vez uma noite de Natal, a neve caía pesada nos arredores do castelo e, por algum motivo desconhecido, os Pritchard ficaram para passar o feriado na escola. Talvez uma segunda lua-de-mel dos progenitores ou uma descoberta de uma pesquisa qualquer de Arwel que exigira uma viagem de emergência. Bran poderia não ser o melhor menino do mundo, mas em datas como essa, sempre gostou de união.

Durante o jantar, passeou por todas as mesas, convidando os remanescentes para se juntarem na mesa da Corvinal quando o jantar acabasse e que tivessem um momento juntos, deixando de lado as desavenças criadas pelos fundadores e levadas adiante pelos alunos.

Após o banquete realizado pelo elfos domésticos que trabalhavam a serviço da escola, alguns alunos optaram por se dirigir aos seus dormitórios, enquanto outros aceitavam o convite de Bran e se aconchegavam à mesa dos ravinos. Havia grifanos, lufanos e sonserinos; todos esquecendo-se das pequenas rixas, afinal, estavam vivendo o espírito de Natal.

Enquanto jogavam conversa fora, Bran avistou um sonserino um tanto quanto isolado na mesa de sua casa. Comprimindo os olhos, tentando enxergar melhor de quem se tratava, constatou que era o aluno transferido de Durmstrang, do quinto ano, que por algum motivo ainda mais desconhecido permanecera em Hogwarts. Pediu licença aos presentes e levantou-se.

- Gwen, já volto. – comunicou a irmã que estava mais próxima. E em seguida encaminhou-se para a mesa das serpentes.

Parou no lado oposto ao garoto e esperou que este notasse sua presença. Quando o aluno novo o viu, levantou-se e aguardou para ver o que Bran falaria, sempre mantendo-se sério e reservado.

- O convite estende-se à você. – estendeu a mão direita na direção do loiro, apresentando-se em seguida. – Pritchard. Bran Pritchard! – apertou a mão do outro assim que ele estendeu a mão.

- Bendjamien Móskowitz. – respondeu-lhe, com o sotaque russo bastante evidente na pronúncia do inglês do garoto. Benjamin manteve a expressão séria, como Bran sempre o vira ao se cruzarem pelos corredores.

- Se quiser vir, será bem-vindo, Benjamin. Venha e divirta-se um pouco com a ralé! – brincou, deixando um pouco do bom senso de lado.

Um tanto quanto cauteloso, Benjamin deu a volta na mesa e postou-se ao lado de Bran. Encaminharam-se juntos para a mesa onde o restante do pessoal se encontrava e o Pritchard tratou de apresentar o russo e Gwendolyn lançou ao rapaz um olhar mais demorado do que o normal. O mais velho tratou de revirar os olhos, divertindo-se com a irmã.

Continuaram conversando, interagindo entre si. Quando o relógio, na torre, bateu doze badaladas, todos começaram a desejar Feliz Natal entre si. Bran voltou-se para Benjamin e deu-lhe mais um aperto de mão.

- Feliz Natal, Moskowitz! – desejou, logo antes de abraçar cada uma das irmãs.

- Feliz Natal, Prritchárrd. – respondeu Benjamin, com o tom de voz comedido.

Ali, naquele momento, nasceu uma amizade que jamais, em momento algum, alguém imaginou que nasceria. Através dessa amizade, foi que as famílias Pritchard e Moskowitz começaram a se interligar. E ninguém nunca entendeu como foi que, em uma noite de Natal, apenas como uma breve troca de palavras e um aperto de mãos, ambos tornaram-se praticamente irmãos. _Aquilo era o verdadeiro espírito do Natal._


	4. Mary e Bran Pritchard

**Mary e Bran**

* * *

><p><em>25 de dezembro.<em>

Era uma vez uma manhã de Natal, e aquele seria o primeiro Natal que passariam juntos, como uma família. Bran, Mary e o pequeno Logan, com poucos meses de vida. Bran saíra de casa antes mesmo que Mary acordasse, apenas tendo deixado Logan dormindo ao lado da mãe, na cama do casal. Gostaria de voltar antes que eles acordassem.

Fez toda a correria que precisava e, com o negócio tendo sido fechado no dia anterior, buscou o presente de Mary no tempo em que gostaria de ter feito e voltou para casa. Preparou o café da manhã da esposa, e colocou uma parte essencial do presente embaixo de uma xícara propositalmente virada para baixo. Após ter ajeitado tudo conforme era do seu desejo, subiu as escadas e adentrou ao quarto que dividia com a mulher.

Um sorriso brotou aos seus lábios ao vê-la ainda adormecida ao lado do bebê de poucos meses. Não era de se admirar que Mary ainda estivesse dormindo, afinal, Logan ainda não os deixava ter uma noite inteira de sono. Deixando a bandeja ao lado da cama, inclinou-se para acordar a esposa.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca! Vamos lá, acorde! Quero te dar o seu presente. – sussurrou, enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos pela face da morena. – Já é Natal, e eu também quero o meu presente! – mordiscou levemente a bochecha, enquanto a vida acordar.

Afastou-se então e enquanto Mary levantava, colocou a bandeja sobre o colo dela.

- Feliz Natal, amor. E bom dia. – disse-lhe, com a voz ainda rouca do sono. – Dormiu bem?

- Feliz Natal, vida! – inclinou-se para dar-lhe um rápido selar de lábios. – Com você do meu lado, não tem uma noite que eu não durma maravilhosamente bem. Tome seu café que logo o nosso garotão acorda reclamando de fome. – deixou que o olhar recaísse sobre o fruto de seu amor com a esposa e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios imperceptivelmente.

- É por isso que eu te amo, Pritchard!

- É, eu sei disso. – o tom de voz brincalhão. – Eu também te amo, minha morena!

Mary, então, pegou a xícara para tomar o café e se deparou com uma chave incomum embaixo do objeto. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e ergueu a chave, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Seu presente de Natal. Está lá embaixo.

Naquele momento Logan acordou e, enquanto Mary se levantava e colocava uma roupa mais quente, Bran pegou o filho no colo e deu-lhe a mamadeira com o leite materno, para alimentá-lo.

Desceram as escadas e, quando o pequeno terminou de mamar e adormeceu de novo, o Pritchard colocou-o no carrinho e aproximou-se da esposa, que o olhava em expectativa.

- Vem cá! – Bran chamou, pegando uma venda preta, que havia guardado estrategicamente no bolso da calça, para colocar quando fosse mostrar o presente da esposa. Amarrou a fita sobre os olhos da morena e abriu a porta, levando-a para fora. Tirou, em seguida, a venda e apontou para frente.

- Feliz Natal, amor. – sussurrou próximo à orelha de Mary, enquanto revelava o _Mini Cooper vermelho_ que havia comprado para a mulher. – Escolhi esse carro porque ele é compacto, perfeito para você e o nosso meninão. Já coloquei todos os feitiços possíveis de proteção e de extensão... E eu peguei o vermelho porque é a sua cor. E eu adoro você de vermelho. – concluiu, enquanto a morena observava o carro com os olhos brilhando.

- Sério mesmo, Bran? É meu? Todinho meu? – indagou, não contendo a felicidade. O Pritchard apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Quando se deu conta, Mary já o tinha enlaçado o pescoço com ambos os braços e o beijava intensamente, demonstrando naquele ato o quanto amava o marido.

- Eu adorei, Bran. Te amo muito! – confessou, entre um beijo e outro.

- Também te amo, Mary!

E Bran esqueceu até do presente que ganharia da esposa. Apenas o sorriso nos lábios dela já foi o suficiente para mostrar-lhe que não queria nada mais na vida além de tê-la ao seu lado, com seu filho, sendo completamente felizes! Aquele era o seu primeiro Natal com uma família só sua. _Aquele era o primeiro Natal de muitos._


End file.
